Forever Wasn't Long Enough
by tinytiny
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in Betrothed? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... I’m back!
1. Friends should never say goodbye

Chapter 1: Friends should never say good-bye

**Disclaimer: If I've never owned the Teen Titans, what makes you think I would have them now?**

Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in "Betrothed"? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... R&R please!

**Bolded Text** Emphasized

_Italic Text_ Thoughts

"..." Talking

* * *

"And I, Queen Blackfire of Tamaran, banish Starfire from every planet known to man, all except the one she's going to live on with Glurdlescletch, far, far away," Blackfire made a funny face as she said his name. After all, she HAD won the duel, fair and square.

"She was right. I am the little sister," Starfire told the former Teen Titans.

"Don't think like that Star. You're an all-around better person than she is. She's not even half as good as you are," Robin said.

"But she has defeated me in the battling of the duel. That must mean that she is better than I am," Starfire said.

"Star, it doesn't matter if you lost a duel, or a beauty paegeant, which you would never lose, by the way, or whatever it is that you lost, you will always be the best person in Earth... well, now that we put it this way, the best person in the whole universe," Robin told Starfire with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Friend, why is your voice, as you say, cracking up?" Starfire said in her unperfect English tounge. Tiny beads of water formed in Robin's eyes. (A/N: Not that you could see them because they're hidden behind his mask... but I'm just providing the information for you.)

"It's because... all that I've ever wanted... ever since the moment I layed my eyes on you, was you," Robin said holding his tears in. Raven stepped behind him and put her hand in Robin's shoulder.

"I, more than anyone, should know that it's bad for you to keep your emotions bottled up, Robin," Raven said quietly. She returned her hand to the right place and turned around as she walked back to the T-Ship. (A/N: Raven knew he wanted to cry because she's an empath, remember?)

"Ever since you caught my eye I wanted you to be mine. Not as a friend. Well, yeah as a friend, but I also wanted a relationship to blossom between us, and now, I'm pretty sure that I will never see you again. I've been wanting you more and more each and every day, gosh, I'm so stupid, I should've had the courage to ask you out, and that way, you wouldn't have gotten eganged with that girdl- gobble- IT," Robin said finally letting his emotions spill and crying in front of Starfire.

"Dick, you will always be with me in my heart, and that is pretty much what matters to me right now," said Starfire.

"Please don't leave, Kori, I beg of you, please stay with the Teen Titans, stay with **ME**, the Teen Titans need you, **I** need you," Robin said using her original name as he got on his knees and held her hand.

"I... cannot," Starfire said, yanking her hand from his and couldn't look at Robin in the eyes. Her eyes swelled up and water started to fill them. She quickly headed to the T-Ship to say her Good-Byes.

"I'll miss you, Star," Beast Boy said while he gave her a Starfire-style ribcrushing hug.

"C'mere, you!" Cyborg said as he gave Star a big bear hug.

"Friend Raven, I wish to say good-bye to you, too. I do not want you to feel the left of the out," Star told Raven as she leaned in for a hug. Raven quickly backed away.

"Why do you wish to not hug me, friend? Is the problem my body odor? Because if it is, I will quickly fly inside and apply some deodorant on!" Starfire announced.

"No, Starfire. It isn't your body odor. You smell nice. What I'm trying to imply is that I don't need to say good-bye," Raven said.

"But why?" Star asked.

"Friends should never ever say good-bye," Raven said as she hugged Starfire, "So insted I'm going to say, see ya, Starfire."

"See you later, crocodile!" Starfire said. A bead of animated sweat formed on the back of everybody's, except Robin's, head.

"Isn't it, 'See ya later, alligator'?" Beast Boy asked Star.

"I guess I'm still not used to your Earthly sayings... well, I will miss you guys so much. You guys are like family. Raven, my big sister, Beast Boy, my little brother, and Cyborg, my big brother," Star said.

"What about Robin?" Cy asked.

"I still do not know what to make of him," Starfire said leaving everybody, but Raven, smart enough to understand it, and Robin, who was still dazed at the thought that he would never see Star again, confused.

"Well, I guess this is it," Robin whispered to himself after he snapped out of his trance. He got up and walked to where Starfire was.

"Are you going to miss me, friend Robin?" Starfire said as soon as she saw him creep up behind her.

"Of course I will, Star. What makes you think I wouldn't?" Robin said grabbing her hand gently and leading her into a more private area, an orange small room with only a few guards and some people.

"Star, I know we've been friends for a long time and all, and as I told you, I've wanted you more each and every day. And I think that today is the day I want you bad enough for me to do this..." Robin said closing his eyes and leaning closer and closer into Star.

"Break it up, guys. No time for that kind of stuff now," a Tamaranian guard said right before the redhead's lips met Robin's. They both had a look of disappointment on their eyes. Anybody could tell that both of them were madly in love with each other but them.

"I am sorry, Robin. I really do like you... but I guess we just weren't meant to be," Starfire said. She gave him a hug and left him standing there staring into outer space, literally. Beast Boy found him staring at nothing.

"Come on Robin, you'll find another girl, no, not as good as her, but good enough. 'Cuz I already know that nobody will ever match up to Starfire, or even come close to her greatness," Beast Boy said waving his hand in front of Robin's face as he remembered the day that he suggested Robin to go for another girl better than Starfire, and Robin reacted with a long lecture of 'Starfire's greatness'. BB shuddered at the thought.

"Don't you want to wave good-bye to Star's ship as she leaves?" BB said.

"I'll be there in a few," Robin said. BB went back outside and started fighting with Cyborg about tofu and meat. Robin got up and followed the same path that Beast Boy took back. Robin got there just in time, Starfire was outside the ship waving good-bye. Of course Robin waved back. The staircase lowered to the floor and Starifire climbed it up. When she reached the top she screamed a high-pitched, "**AAAAAAAYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

* * *

This is a cliffie you guys. This is my first story so please review... and about the flames, I don't want any, but you can submit them if you have to. I already wrote the next chapter so if you want to see it, I expect your reviews! 


	2. The Joy of Silkie

**Disclaimer: here i go again... how depressing is this? NO, I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE, (lemme think for a minute...) ARE... I DON'T KNOW! BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT TEEN TITANS AREN'T MINE! (turns around and cries)**

Chapter 2: The Joy of Silkie

Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in "Betrothed"? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... R&R please!

**Bolded Text** means Emphasized

_Italic Text_ means Thoughts

"..." means Talking

* * *

As soon as the Titans heard Starfire scream, they ran to her side and asked what was wrong.

"What happened?" the Teen Titans asked Starfire.

"I did not know that Silkie was coming with me!" Starfire said... for that was a scream of **joy**.

All the Titans fell over stupidity for they thought it was a scream of fright.

"Yea Star. We don't even much like the animal- mutated animal- alien- person- ...**THING** anyways," Cyborg said.

"It's a mutated animal, Cyborg. And Starfire, we thought, since it was your pet and all, you might as well keep it since Beast Boy here doesn't have enough responsability to even provide it with enough attention," Raven said.

"I do, too!" BB argued.

"Arguing is pointless. All it does is create more chaos than needed," Raven said. She turned to Starfire and said, "You're going to keep your communicator, right?"

"Oh, yes. That way, I will be able to communicate with you, my friends," Starfire said as Beast Boy handed her her Teen Titans communicator she had left in the T-Ship. She went back up the ship and the staircase went back to hiding. You could see Starfire's and Silkie's face poking out of one window as they waved and shouted, "May I see you again someday, good friends!" The ship started levitating and revving, then it raced away into outer space. Robin turned to Blackfire, who was in her throne.

"How could you be so evil? Taking away the one person I loved!" Robin shouted at Blackfire. Blackfire stood.

"Because I can! She was always the center of everyone's attention! The center of my parent's attention! All my friends preferred her over me! She was always the center of **YOUR** attention, too," she said as she broke down crying into the floor, "And the only thing I could do was engage her with someone- something else so you could shift your attention from her to me! But that didn't work, so she challenged me into a duel for the throne. I knew I would win so I accepted... and I won. I defended my position as queen and banished her from every other planet but the Swamp Planet, where she is headed right now."

"Where is Swamp Planet?" Robin asked her.

"You think I am stupid? That planet is trillions of light years away. You couldn't get there without getting old," Blackfire said.

"Then how did Gobble Gabble get here?" Robin asked referring to the big, slimy, green thing Starfire almost married.

"His planet has higher technology than any other planet, even if their planet is made out of slimy water and mud. He got here through a transporter in his ship, the one that Starfire's on right now, so you would expect her to be in Swamp Planet right now," Blackfire said.

"So what you're saying is that we don't even have a slim chance of seeing her again?" Robin said.

"That's what I intended for," she said proudly.

"You evil bitch! I hate you! Go to hell and burn, hoe," Robin insulted her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me!" Blackfire taunted Robin and sticking her tounge out.

"Then maybe I should take out the sticks and stones, no?" Robin asked grabbing the handle of his bird-a-rang. Raven appeared behind Robin and said, "Arguing is pointless. All it does is create more chaos than needed." (A/N: She's been doing and saying that a lot.)

"That stupidass motherfucker took Starfire away! My love! How would you feel if she took Beast Boy away?" Robin asked. Raven froze. What would she do?

"I know you have every reason to be mad and want to hurt her. But control yourself. About Beast Boy, you're talking nonsense. You, out of all people, know very well that I am unable to feel," Raven said.

"Well, you win, Raven. I don't want to hurt any of Starfire's relatives... no matter how much I despise them," Robin said referring to Blackfire. Blackfire stood and went to another room, leading over more than ten Tamaranian guards behind her.

"We're leaving, dudes!" Beast Boy could be heard yelling. Raven flied to the T-Ship to find BB messing with her stuff.

"Yo, Bird Brain, are you gonna come home or not? We could always just leave you here, you know," Cyborg said a few feet away from him.

"I just can't imagine life without Starfire," Robin said.

"Well, you won't have to no more because she gone for good, man," Cyborg said.

"It's just... I don't see a point in life if there's no Starfire to share it with," Robin said bummed.

"Look, man. I know how you feel. When this happened," he said pointing to the robotic half of his head, "I had to give up everything I had, my High School education, my friends, my girlfriend, my **LIFE**, man! I thought my life was over, but then I realized that I could do good with my new body and help out people who needed help, so I joined the Teen Titans. And look at me now, I couldn't wish for anything more to make me happier. I guess I'm just saying that sometimes you have to be optimistic if you want to be successful."

"I just wish I could've done something about it," Robin said, "Well, lets go home, Cy. There's nothing more we have to do here now."

* * *

Aliasa: it's pretty cool that my first story is being added to your Story Alert list. thnx! 

Neko Starfire: i thought so, too! and thanx

ravenrockstheworld: yes, until is spelled with one 'L'

x.starfire.x: is it really? that gives me more self-esteem! lol

You reviewed! Thank you! Now I need more!


	3. Blood Loss

Disclaimer: ...As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to try and get it over with... (deep sigh) I don't own the Teen Titans, ok? You happy now? I never have, and at the rate of my success, I never will either. BTW, I don't own eBay either.

Note: I stayed home from school just to finish this chapter so you better appreciate it! And we were dissecting frogs that day! (Still nasty but its... kind of fun...)

Chapter 3: Blood Loss

Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in "Betrothed"? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... R&R please!

**Bolded Text** means Emphasized

_Italic Text_ means Thoughts

"..." means Talking

"Wake up, Boy Wonder," Raven said nudging Robin.

No response.

"Wake up, Robin. We're home!" Raven said a little louder.

Still no response.

"If you don't wake up, I swear I'll pour a bucket of ice cold water over your head," Raven said frustratingly.

Still no response, even after threat.

Raven teleported to the kitchen, got a bucket, and filled it with ice cold water and teleported back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said to herself in a playful voice. She quickly poured the bucket of water over his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Robin woke up the instant the water touched his head.

"I warned you," Raven said.

"No you didn't," Robin said.

"Oh, yes I did, you can even check the surveillance cameras," Raven said. Robin got out of the T-Ship and went inside the T-Tower and Raven went back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Cyborg," Robin said.

"Hey, Bird Brain," Cy explained.

"Don't call me that," Robin said.

"Why?" Cyborg said.

"It insults me," Robin said while clenching his fists, then added, "I do not have a bird brain."

"Whatever you say, man," Cy said. BB could be seen running down the hallway that Cy and Robin were.

"Watch oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuut!" BB yelled. He then ran into Robin, causing him to fall down to the floor. BB landed on top of Robin and Cyborg was just laughing his ass off.

"Get off me," Robin yelled, "And you, Cyborg, shut up! It wasn't even much funny!"

"Cranky much, Robin," BB and Cyborg asked.

"I'm just tired, ok?" Robin said with a little hint of attitude on the side. He quickly walked to his room.

"I think it's Star," BB whispered to Cyborg.

"Nah, he's just in denial," Cy whispered back.

"I think he needs help from Raven," Beast Boy said a little bit too loudly.

"What about me?" Raven asked the guys.

"RAVEN! Wha- where were- what are you doing?" BB said.

"I was in the kitchen getting my herbal tea when I walked down this hallway and I heard my name," Raven said.

"You see, **WE** were talking about Robin, not you," Cyborg said pointing to BB and himself.

"No, you were talking about Robin and me! So what about me?" Raven said getting a little ticked off.

"Robin was really cranky, and BB here suggested that he needed help... from you," Cyborg explained to Raven.

"You know what Cyborg? That might just be a good idea..." Raven said. Beast Boy and Cy went in the commons room and Raven went to her room to get some meditating mats, just in case Robin fell because this was his first time. (A/N: I would say that they might look like yoga mats or something...)

Knock, knock, knock. Raven knocked on Robin's door.

No answer.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Raven banged on Robin's door. "This is so frustrating," Raven said to herself, "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She used her powers to open up the door, then she stepped in his room. She gasped at what she saw. She thought his room was going to be clean and spotless. There was broken glass on the floor, cigarette butts, empty bottles of beer and a small bag containing crack, or as Beast Boy would say, 'Nose Candy'. _And I thought Beast Boy was messy..._ Raven thought as she walked around without stepping on the broken glass. She saw the closet door open, and she thought he was in there, so she walked in the closet. All there was in there were some normal people clothes, shitloads of uniforms, and a mask turner, full of masks. _This isn't right... his whole room is a pigsty and the moment I step in his closet, it's all clean... He must have something around here..._ Raven thought as she took all of Robin's clothes, including uniforms, and removed them from their hangers. Still, nothing to be found. She lifted all his clothes with her powers and moved them to Robin's bed. Raven stayed in the closet so she could go back to what she was doing. She found boots, tennis shoes, formal shoes, and old shoe boxes. _Well, this is weird... Robin isn't the type that would keep old shoe boxes..._ Raven thought as she opened the old shoe boxes.

"Who would've thought?" Raven asked herself as she saw what the boxes contained. There were some condoms, (A/N: Is that how you spell it? Well, I'm close enough.), old photo albums, recent photo albums, some of his old baby clothes, porn magazines, (A/N: I just had to put that there!), folders, aged Champagne, a Journal, comic books, and an old collection of action figures that in around 30 years would be worth a fortune on eBay. Raven grabbed the old photo albums and sat on the floor. She started looking at the pictures. One of them had two adults, a man and a woman, and what it looked like, a one year old with black spiky hair and ocean blue eyes in the middle. _Is that Robin's mom and dad? And is that him?_ Raven asked herself. (A/N: I mean, she wouldn't know because he has a mask now.) She closed the old photo albums and moved on to the new ones. She saw a picture of the whole team together, when Starfire was still there. Raven turned the page to see that the rest of the pictures were of Robin and Starfire. _What a surprise..._ Raven thought sarcastically. (A/N: Really, what would you expect? A photo album of the whole team?) They looked so... happy. Unlike now. _It's amazing how a girl can change someone's life in just a day..._ Raven thought. She moved on to his Journal. She decided not to read it because she had one of her own and would be crushed if somebody read it. _I got so carried off... where's Robin? That's who I was looking for in the first place,_ Raven thought as she put everything, including clothes, back to where they were. She got up and went back into the pigsty Robin called his room. Raven saw some light in the restroom so she decided to go there.

"Oooohh," Robin groaned. He was covered in cuts and had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Raven asked putting Robin's head on her lap.

"...She's... gone..." he said weakly.

"Don't even try talking. I'll just take you to the Infirmary," Raven said teleporting Robin and herself to the Infirmary. She set Robin down on the bed and got her communicator and called Cyborg.

"Cy here, what up?" he said.

* * *

"I whooped you! I won! You stink," Cyborg taunted BB. 

"Well, you cheated! I was in the restroom! You big cheater," BB insulted Cy.

"I don't care if you were having an org-" (insert Teen Titans tune here) Cy's communicator rang.

"Cy here, what up?" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg? I got a problem. Come to the Infirmary at once," Raven said alarmingly.

"I'm on it," Cy said closed the communicator, and added, "Come on, Animal Breath, we gotta go."

Cyborg went up the stairs, as so did Beast Boy. He busted the Infirmary's door open, breaking it's hinges.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Robin. He fainted from blood loss," Raven said.

"How'd it happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked back.

"Ummm… you know… accident, cut, shot? I doubt that he cut himself," Cy said.

"Cut," Raven said.

"Cut?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Can't you see?" Raven said pointing out his cuts all over his body.

"Why would Robin do that?" BB asked.

"Starfire," Raven and Cyborg said in unison.

"Oh, I guess he's really depressed about this, huh?" BB said.

"Yea, I bet we need to call her sometime soon," Cy said.

"What about we call her when Robin here wakes up, you know, so he won't be so sad," Raven suggested.

"That's a good idea, Rae," BB said

"**RAVEN**," she corrected Beast Boy.

* * *

You reviewed again! Yaaay! Oh, and I'm sorry I took so long updating! I just had writer's block!

Sincerely,

Tinytiny


	4. It's Her Again

Disclaimer: Must I really do this every frickin' time I write a new paragraph? -sighs deeply- Let me get this over with quickly... IneverownedtheTeenTitansandIneverwillforyourinformation!

Chapter 4:

Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in "Betrothed"? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... R&R please!

**Bolded Text** means Emphasized

_Italic Text_ means Thoughts

"..." means Talking

* * *

"How is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, he's been unconscious for around three hours," Cyborg said

"...Buuuut... he's ok, right?" Beast Boy said.

"Yea, he's just been out cold for a long time now," Cyborg said.

"…I'm gonna go check on Raven now," BB said.

"She's in her room, be careful," Cy warned Beast Boy.

* * *

"Uuumm… Raven? Are you in there?" BB whispered quietly. He was outside Raven's room. He wanted to knock on the door, he wanted to see her again, but he was too afraid.

"Raven?" he repeated louder. He could hear heavy breathing inside.

"Raven, are you okay?" he said banging on her door. He decided to just open her door forcefully. BB saw her meditating with a book in front of her. Rather than "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she was chanting, "Necronom Hesperith Mortix…" _Where have I heard those words before?_ BB thought. Anyways, it turned out that she was ok. She was just too into it. (A/N: Meditating.) He looked at the two books in front of her. One was, The Book of Nord and the other was, The Rominomicon.

The Rominomicon was opened to a page that read:

Hesberek Admoriney Gostwenthin Verbusnex. Indobrium Bispendruay Haransicortis Rex

And The Book of Nord was opened to a page that read:

Aldruon en Lenthranell Losolaneeris Nor

_That's a nice book…_ Beast Boy thought. He grabbed Raven by her shoulder and shoved her lightly, waking her up from her trance.

"Are you okay, Raven?" BB said looking into her two big pools of lavender that Raven liked to call 'eyes'.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," Raven said softly.

"What went wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing," Raven lied.

"I know it sure as hell wasn't nothing, Raven. And if you don't tell me, I'm gonna stay here until you do," Beast Boy said.

"If you don't leave my room, you will never live to be 18," Raven said with a deadly glare. (A/N: If looks could really kill, Beast Boy wouldn't be around to make any of his corny jokes anymore.)

"Ok, ok!" BB said and went back to the Infirmary.

"How is she?" Cyborg said once BB got back.

"She's… fine," BB said, "What about Robin?"

"Human Traffic Light's getting better each and every second. He should be back in about a hour or so. Yep, that's Robin for ya, he's a fighter," Cyborg said.

"Yea… I guess…" BB said. He looked at the floor, and then back up, and repeated that over 3 times.

"What's wrong with you man?" Cy asked.

"Nah, it's nothing," BB said.

"C'mon, BB! I know you too well for you to just say there's "nothing" wrong with you," Cyborg said.

"-sigh-It's Raven," BB said.

"What about her?" Cy said.

"She's… Well… My gut tells me that she hates me," BB said.

"Why?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"When I went up to her room, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and she threatened me," BB said sadly.

"She always threatens you, B," Cyborg said not catching the part where BB said, "she wouldn't tell me what was wrong,".

"Yea, I know, but this time it's different. It's like she really did mean it, like something was really wrong with her. Like as if she really hates me," BB said.

"Naw, she don't hate you," Cyborg said, "She just ain't like you."

"Well, thank you for the encouragement," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sarcasm is Raven's job! Remember?" Cy said.

"I guess," Beast Boy said.

"Now what are we gonna do? Wait on Robin?" said Beast Boy. Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know yet," Cyborg said, "Why don't you try to get along with Raven?"

"Didn't you hear me about five minutes ago?" BB asked Cyborg.

"So? You could just try to do what she does to impress her or something for her to stop "hating" you," Cyborg said.

"You're right Cy! I want her to treat me right, so I'm treating her right first!" BB said.

"Not exactly what I had in mind… but, ok!" Cyborg said, "But I think that you should wait until she comes out of her room this time."

"You're right, Cy," BB said.

"As always," Cyborg said.

* * *

"Raven, come out," BB said as he knocked on Raven's door.

"I don't want to," was the quick reply she said.

"Don't you want to get a… cup of tea with me?" BB offered. There was silence. Raven opened her door so only her head would pop out.

"A… cup of tea?" Raven asked surprised.

"No, no, no. A cup of **HEBAL** tea? Wanna come with?" BB said as he stretched out his hand.

"Ummm… sure, BB. That'd be nice," Raven said not taking his hand and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Once there, she got two herbal tea bags and put them in warm water. She handed BB his cup and sat down with hers as Beast Boy did so, too. He took a sip and tried so hard not to say it was bad and swallow it already.

"I can tell already that you don't like it," Raven said.

"What makes you say that?" BB said with a sour face after completely choking on his tea.

"Ummm… maybe… the fact that you were choking on it?" Raven asked.

"I was NOT choking!" Beast Boy lied.

"Sure you weren't," Raven said as she rolled her eyes at him. Beast Boy took another sip of his tea. He started coughing.

"Some people never learn…" Raven told herself.

"What was that supposed to mean?" BB said.

"Oh, nothing," said Raven as she took the last sip of her tea.

"Yea! That's what I thought!" Beast Boy said trying to be tough. Raven walked over to the dishwasher and put her cup in there, then she left the room.

"Bye…. Raven," BB said ten minutes after he figured out that Raven had left the room. _She left! Time to get rid of this!_ BB thought as he poured the rest of his tea on a nearby plant.

"I thought you liked the tea," Raven said as she appeared on the doorway.

"I **DO** like tea! But… My… Ummm… I like it so much, I think that I should share it with the whole world! See? Look at that plant! It looks full of life," Beast Boy said. The plant was lifeless. _Gee, I wonder **WHAT** slayed it?_ BB thought.

"Anyways, I came back to tell you that Robin's conscious, but still asleep," Raven said.

"Really?" BB said, "It's been an hour already?"

"Yea, a whole hour out of my life wasted watching you choke on tea," Raven said. BB stood up and walked and talked with Raven all the way to the Infirmary.

"So? You gotta admit it was fun watching me choke," BB said.

"I don't do fun," Raven said.

"Yea you do! Remember that day when Robin was fighting "Invisible Slade" and at the end I came to the Infirmary because I was sick and I sneezed and it turned into a frog and went "Ribbit" and then you and Star were laughing your ass off? You **CAN** do fun, Raven! You just have to accept it," Beast Boy said. (A/N: I'm referring to the episode "Haunted" at the very end where Beast Boy makes Raven and Starfire laugh because he sneezed then turned into a frog and said "Ribbit")

"I did not laugh… I just had to….. Ok, maybe I did laugh," Raven said blushing.

_Would this be the right time to say, "I told you so!"?_ BB thought.

"I told you so!" BB said.

"Well, we're here," Raven said as she leaned on the doorway leading to the Infirmary.

"I sure hope Robin's ok," Beast Boy said.

"Me too. And if he is alright, we can call Star in her communicator," Raven added.

"What are you talking about Raven? Robin is going to be alright. He doesn't give up just like that. Remember when Star turned into that hideous fiend thingy? Remember how much we laughed at her and she ran away? And Robin went through all those planets and other monsters just to find her? That proves that Robin won't give up without a fight, no matter who, or what it's for," BB said.

"Would you stop bringing up stuff in the past?" Raven pleaded. She opened the door to find Cyborg whistling the Teen Titans tune. Raven and BB both had an animated sweat drop in the back of their head.

"What?" Cyborg said when he saw BB and Raven standing in the doorway.

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Beast Boy and Raven.

"How's Robin?" Raven said after some time.

"Oh, him? He's dead to the world," Cyborg said. BB broke down crying.

"Why him? Why **WHY**!" He said howling.

"Ummm, Beast Boy, why are you crying?" Raven asked.

"Didn't you hear Cyborg? Robin's dead! **DEAD**, I tell you! **DEAD**!" BB said. Raven and Cyborg suddenly got it. BB had been crying because Cyborg said that Robin was "dead to the world."

"Beast Boy, the phrase "dead to the world" means that you are in a deep sleep, not dead," Raven said. BB quickly dried his tears and laughed.

"Oh," BB said, "You should've just said that he was asleep!"

"I can't believe how dim-witted people are," Raven said under her breath, "**ANY**ways… do you think we can wake him up so we can contact Star?"

"I guess Robin wouldn't mind… I mean, he would love to wake up to the sound of Star's voice!" Cy said, then added, "…Through a communicator. Hey! It's better than not hearing it at all! Right? Am I right?"

"Probably… let's call her now and then wake up Robin," Raven said.

"I'll go call her while you guys carry Robin to the Main Room," BB said.

"Uuuuhhh… Why doesn't Raven go call her and you help me with Robin?" Cy offered.

"Why?" BB asked.

""Cuz Raven's a girl and you're a boy!" Cyborg said, "Boys always do the hard stuff!"

"Oooh!" BB said.

"I guess I'll be waiting in the living room," Raven said shrugging her shoulders. She walked down the hallway.

"Come on, BB. I carry Robin while you do his bed," Cyborg ordered.

"That's all you wanted me to stay for?" BB asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Cy said. BB mumbled some cuss words as he did the bed.

"What was that?" Cy said cupping his ear.

"What was what?" BB repeated.

"The words you mumbled. Can you repeat them?" Cyborg said.

"I was just…. Ummm… saying how… thoughtful you are by making me do… Robin's bed?" BB said uneasily.

"You're lucky I let that one slip because I have Robin in my hands!" Cy said. They went to the Main Room where Raven was already talking to Starfire.

"Are you happy over there, Starfire?" Raven asked her.

"I cannot complain, for they give me shelter, food, and water," Star said.

"Do they treat you well?" Raven asked.

"Yes, they treat me with respect and kindness, although they did try to flee whenever I tried to feed them my Pudding of Sadness, and also when I recited the 3000 verses of the Song of Reconciliation," Starfire said, "I have missed you all so much! Silkie has, too!" She raised Silkie to the screen.

"We have, too, Starfire. Especially Robin," Raven said.

"I have missed him so, too!" Starfire said.

"Hey, Star! How you been lately?" Cy and BB said.

"I have been fine, friend BB & Cyborg. What is that you're carrying?" Starfire asked pointing at Robin.

"Oh, this?" Cy said lifting him up.

"It's just Robin…." BB said.

"Oh, shit! It's Robin! I forgot all about him!" Cy said laying him down on the couch.

"Why is he, as you say, having forty winks?" Starfire said at the fact that Robin was sleeping, "Did he not want to see me?"

"Of course he would like to see you! What makes you think he wouldn't?" Raven said.

"The fact that he is having a 'lie-down'?" Starfire said. _He won't be sleeping for long…_ Raven thought as she teleported to the kitchen and got an ice cold bucket of water and teleported back to the Main Room. (A/N: Hehehe.)

"Let's wake him up, BB," Cy said ready to jump on him. Raven appeared in front of them and said, "What are you guys gonna do to Robin to wake him up?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly jumped off the sofa and said, "N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Why?"

"'Cuz I got a better idea," Raven said raising the bucket to the boys' view.

"Oh… way better idea, Raven," Cyborg said. Raven leaned into Robin and tilted the bucket before Starfire said, "RAVEN! What are you doing?"

"She's waking him up, woman!" Beast Boy said motioning her to be quiet.

"Ok," Star said. Then, Raven poured the whole bucket of water on Robin.

"Ok, Raven. What do you want now?" Robin said half-awake.

"Friend Robin! I am so happy to see you," Star said. Robin woke up in a heartbeat.

"Star, I-is that you?" Robin said.

* * *

**Reviewers!** (A/N: See? They get acknowledged parenthesis inside parenthesis... well, i didnt even know that i knew the word acknowledged... im notsure if i spelledit rightbut, oh well... at least i know it...just because they do a **VERY** simple thing calledreviewing! And if you're a reader who's thinking that you're not going to review, you should! And if you don't... **SHAME ON YOU!**)

**x.StArFiRe.x**- I really, really, really love Rob/Rae pairings… And I don't like Star/Rob pairings… But I'm writing a Star/Rob story because I think that the experience will change my mind about them… but so far… I still feel the same towards that couple. But don't worry! I won't discontinue this story just because of the pairings! And right now, I don't have and idea of what's coming up… That's just the way it is… I write what comes into my head:D

**Ravenrockstheworld**- I know he wouldn't, he would most likely deal with it in a mature way… by eating a whole bucket of ice cream and repeating that he's lonely! **BUT** I wanted to add a twist… so yeah.

**Racle**- Well… obviously, I didn't know. But it doesn't matter 'cuz in my fic, ANYTHING can happen! Mwuahahahahaha! (has evil grin on her face)

**ttinuhpfanforever**- contemplating? I don't even know what that means! Well… thnx anyways!

**mysterious charm**- right now… I don't even know the whole plot…

* * *

Wanna know what those books that Raven was reading are? What about the words she was chanting instead of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' ? I'll tell you in the next chapter! For the meanwhile… you can guess! 


	5. An Interesting Situation

**Disclaimer: I've done this for the past four chapters and you _STILL_ want more? FINE! I can't stand the fact that I don't own the Teen Titans… and I don't think I will, either.**

Chapter 5: An Interesting Situation

Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Blackfire would've won the duel between her and Starfire in "Betrothed"? This story is about what would have happened if Blackfire would've won. RobStar RaeBB Cyno1... R&R please!

**Bolded Text** means Emphasized

_Italic Text_ means Thoughts

"..." means Talking

* * *

"Star, I-is that you?" Robin said. 

"Yes, it is me, friend Robin," Starfire said.

"How are you? Are you ok? Do you think you could come back? Do you even want to come back? Are they treating you nicely? Gosh! I can't believe it's really you!" Robin said.

"Ummm… ok, yes, I don't know yet, of course, yes, and it really is me! How do you want me to prove it to you? -gasp- I have Silkie," Star said answering Robin's questions and comments in order while lifting Silkie up so it (A/N: I don't know if it's a she or a he, so I'll say it.) could be seen in the screen so Robin could believe her. Silkie was wearing a lime green hat and had over four red shoes on.

"Well, I see Swamp Planet's got malls and shopping centers," Raven said.

"Oh, yes! I bought these for Silkie yesterday while I was in the mall of shopping. I miss the way we used to go to do the 'shopping of the windows', friend Raven," Starfire said referring to window shopping.

"Do they let you near their technological devices?" Robin asked, since he had an idea. _If they do, Star can use one of the teleporters that Blackfire mentioned in our last argument to get back to Tamaran!_ Robin thought.

"No, they do not. They tell me that I cannot because it is strictly forbidden and if I mess with their technology, I will be harshly penalized," Starfire said.

"What kind of punishment?" Robin asked so he could see if it was really that bad.

"They still have yet to tell me," Star said.

"Well, do you know if the Swamp People are going back to Tamaran for a visit sometime soon? And by the way, do they speak Tamaran, or fluent English, at least?" Robin asked inquiring more information.

"Why do you ask me so much questions?" Starfire said annoyed. _Hey! You ask me a lot of questions too about Earth and you don't see me complaining!_ Robin thought.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I **NEED** to know! This is a death-defying situation," Robin said alarmed. Everybody stayed quiet and stared awkwardly at Robin. _Well, for me it is!_ Robin thought.

"Umm.. I believe they said something about going back to Tamaran because they forgot the Jewel of Charta. I do remember them mentioning going in around two weeks or so, and they speak all sorts of languages" Star said.

"Look, you **HAVE** to get on that ship going to Tamaran, then challenge Blackfire to a duel for the throne, once she sees you again, because I know she won't back down from it, but listen you have to win that duel for the throne. After you do that, unbanish yourself from all the planets, throw Blackfire in jail permanently, give your position to Galfore later on, and then we could go to Tamaran and pick you up," Robin said.

"Nice idea, Robin," Raven said.

"Yes! It is a rather nice plan, but what if I get caught?" Starfire said.

"We'll have to take the risk… It's all or nothing," Robin said pounding his fist on the nearest table he could find, while narrowing his eyes and saying, "And I better get it all."

"He found a whole 'nother obsession now," BB said. Robin turned to Beast Boy and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That now you're…. afterStarfireandnotSlade?" Beast Boy said.

"I would say that," Robin said as he left the others with their jaw slamming the floor.

"Well, friends, I have got to go now. Silkie needs food, and I have no food to feed her with," Starfire said waving.

"Bye, Starfire," everybody, except Raven, said as static quickly appeared on the screen.

"Well, now we know Silkie's a girl," Raven said. After that, every one of the Titans went to do their thing. Raven went to her room, Cyborg went to have a talk with BB, Beast Boy stayed and played some video games trying to beat Cyborg's high score, and Robin went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

"BB, let's talk for a moment or two, 'kay?" Cyborg said.

"K, Cy. What up?" BB said coolly.

"Do you like Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"NO! Not at all, why would you ask such a stupid question like that? Of course I don't like Ramen-- I mean, Raven!" BB refused, getting worried.

"Hold up, hold up! You mean to tell me all this time I thought you liked Raven, but you really don't?" Cyborg said.

"Ummm… no?" BB said pulling the collar of his shirt, hoping Cy wouldn't question him anymore.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're sweating! You're nervous! You were stutteratating! You really do like Raven!" Cyborg said noticing all of BB's faults.

"So what if I like her?" BB asked.

"Ask her out," Cyborg suggested.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," BB said trying to have the element of surprise in his voice, but failing at it.

"Umm… how 'bout tomorrow at 5:30PM?" Cyborg said.

"Don't you think were taking this a 'lil bit too fast? I mean, what if Raven doesn't like me? What if she does go out with me and we break up? What then? Will we stop being friends? Ugh.." BB said.

"B-Man, you're taking this waaaay too seriously! Nothing will happen if you treat her right," Cyborg said in a brother-to-brother way.

"So tomorrow at 5:30PM it is!" BB brightened up and went back to playing video games.

"-sigh-Whatev, Beast Boy," Cyborg said going to Raven's room.

* * *

"-knock, knock, knock-" Cyborg knocked. 

"Go away, Beast Boy," Raven said from inside her room, assuming it was Beast Boy.

"It's me, Rae," Cy said.

"Oh, Cyborg! Can I assist you in any way today?" Raven asked politely.

"Yea, today at the Infirmary, before BB asked you for some tea, BB was all sad," Cyborg said.

"And your point is…" Raven said.

"You threatened him," Cy said.

"And I do that all the time," Raven exclaimed.

"Hey, that's what I told the guy, but he wouldn't listen," Cyborg said.

"Ooook…?" Raven said.

"And then he said that this time, he really thought you were serious," Cy said.

"And you're telling me this…. Why?" she said.

"Well, I was gonna say something else, but I might as well get to the point, what do you feel for Beast Boy, Raven?" Cy popped the question.

"All I feel for Beast Boy right now, Cyborg, is malice," Raven said.

"Tell the truth," Cyborg said.

"That was the truth," Raven said. She was sweating. She only sweated when she was nervous.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Cyborg demanded, "AND I WANT IT RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!" he added, treating Raven like a young child and pointing at the floor with his robotic finger. Raven got a tad intimidated by this, so she decided to tell the truth.

"Well, if you really want the truth, here it is, Cy," Raven said, calling Cyborg by his nickname for the first time (A/N: And if it isn't the first time, oh well! I'm too lazy to check the other chapters!), "I really… do like Beast Boy. It's just that… I'm too scared of rejection to do anything about it. I'm a failure, Cy. A failure…. a nuisance," she confessed.

"Rae, you're not a failure, you're the most wonderful person I know. You're also not a nuisance, either, 'cuz if you were, how would we ever kick villains butts," Cy said.

"Thanks for saying that Cyborg, you make me feel…" Raven said, before blushing in an abnormal shade of reddish pink as she added, "Special."

"Don't mention it, Rae," Cyborg said. (A/N: OBVIOUSLY, Raven doesn't have a problem with Cyborg calling her Rae.)

"I have another question," Cyborg said.

"Okay, shoot," Raven replied.

"Hypothetically speaking, if BB were to ask you out, let's say, tomorrowaround5:30PM, would you say yes?" Cy asked.

"Probably so," Raven said.

"That's great! I'll go tell B-- I mean, that's cool… I guess," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Yea," Cy said.

"Are we still hypothetically speaking?" Raven asked placing her hand on her hips.

"Uuuuuh… do you. Want the… **ACTUAL** truth or….. Just the straight up Truth?" Cyborg asked nervously fidgeting with his fingers and not realizing the choices he gave were exactly the same but worded differently.

"Straight up truth," Raven said.

"……." Cyborg took a long pause.

"Hurry up, Cyborg, 'cuz I'm not getting any younger," Raven said.

"No," Cyborg said, "PLEASE promise not to tell him! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"He'll ask me out in due course anyways, so I won't tell him," Raven said.

"What are you gonna do now?" Cy asked.

"I'm going to my room for five minutes, then I'll go to the main room (A/N: Or living room, same difference, right?) to read a book or somethin'," Raven said.

"Well, I guess I'll be going at this time, so I'll see you in two shakes of a lamb's tail," Cyborg said waving at Raven while dashed down the hallway. Raven went back inside her room and she hugged herself.

" "Two shakes of a lamb's tail"? How **WEIRD**! Even for me! But in spite of everything, I can't believe this is happening. Beast Boy is really gonna ask me out," Raven told herself.

* * *

"We're out of bread," Robin said. 

"I'll put that on this weekend's grocery, since it's my turn and all," BB said.

"Make sure you get some lettuce and ham. No mustard this time…" Robin said remembering the obsession a certain redhead had over mustard.

"Dude! You are **NOT** gonna make me buy meat!" BB said.

"Must I remind you, Beast Boy, that I'm the leader and what I say **GOES**!" Robin said in a nauseatingly way.

"Fine! Fine! I'll buy your stinkin' meat! For the love of God!" he said, "Why are you in a bad mood? Five minutes ago, you were a happy-go-lucky person, but now you're acting all bitchy! I'm tired of your shit! I can't take it! Oh, I get it, you're in one of your fuckin' moods, like earlier this morning!""

"Leave me be, Beast Boy," Robin said.

"How about **NO**? How's that fit ya, le-a-der!" BB said taunting Robin, sticking his tongue out. (A/N: How…... Mature.)

"You've never had loved ones go away, have you? I can tell you haven't," Robin said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Beast Boy said.

"Who?" Robin asked curiously.

"My pet hamster, Zip," BB said. Robin slapped his forehead with his hand.

"It's not the same , Beast Boy," Robin said, "It's just not the same."

"Yes, it is! It doesn't matter who, or what, it was! The only thing that matters was how much you loved, I mean, still love them!" BB said. (A/N: Wow, that's pretty smart… for BB, I mean.)

"And besides, you're going to get Starfire back anyways, and I'm not ever gonna get Zip back, am I?" BB added.

"Guess not. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing you guys, I'm also sorry that I got on you guys' nerves, you were just looking out for me. I'll just go to my room now," Robin said.

"Hold on, I'm going with ya. After this morning's unpleasant incident, I doubt anyone's gonna let you go into your room by yourself," BB said. (A/N: No, don't think nasty like that!)

Cyborg was just entering the room.

"What's up, y'all? Where y'alls headed to?" Cy asked.

"Robin wants to go to his room, and I'm going with him," BB said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, BB. I'll take care of him, by the way, I need to talk to him, anyways (A/N: He really didn't.)," Cyborg said, "Why don't you go talk to Raven? I think she said something about taking a stride to the main room so she could read, which would be here, right now… down to this exact hour, minute, and second." And right at that accurate moment, Raven walked in with a thick book in her hands.

"I'll go do that," BB said. Cyborg and Robin walked down the hallway, when all of a sudden, Cy grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled him behind the doorway of the main room. "What are we doing?" Robin asked. "We're spying on Beast Boy, shhhhh... oh, and don't worry 'bout getting caught, I have tons of experience from watching you doin-" Cyshut up quickly. "Watch me do what?" Robin asked. "Umm... brush your teeth?" Cy said. Robin didn't care so he didn't do nothing. Besides, he had nothing to hide. (A/N: Or did he?)

"Hey Rae…." BB said then remembered to add, "Ven! Raven! Whoo… What's happenin'?"

Raven just looked at him, he was trying to lean back so he would look "cool". (A/N: Really! Who wouldn't have noticed that?)

"I'll take that as a "Nothing really," since that would probably be what you would say," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, do you realize that every time I talk to you, I have to lower my IQ down by over 60 points **JUST FOR YOU**?" Raven said angrily while slamming her book shut.

"That was… pretty harsh," BB said, looking at the floor and his ear pointing down. Raven went to the kitchen and did her tea. _Damn, how many of those dreadful cups of tea can a human drink a day?_ BB thought. Cyborg thought that this was a good time to talk to Raven about that sarcastic comment.

"I thought you said you liked BB," Cy whispered. _Damn! I just blew my cover!_ Cyborg thought.Robin could be seen in the background trying to go to his room, but BB stopped him, and they started to talk.

"I do, but it's just that whenever I'm near him, I feel… so vulnerable, that's why I threaten him, and that's also why I'm more sarcastic towards him," Raven said.

"Well, be sure not to act that way tomorrow at 5:30PM," Cy said standing up and (finally!) taking Robin to his room.

* * *

**Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing you guys! 

**none:** well, sorry if you don't like the cuss words, but you have to understand that this is why this story is rated T. I'll try to limit them, but I'm NOT making any promises. And just so you know, I'm also on my younger 2 digits 'cuz I'm just… ¬.¬…13. (:Some random guy: Yeah right! Don't believe her! She actually twel-I punch him, then say, "Who said I was twelve?") Hope that's all cleared up!

**Terra:** I am sooooo sorry! I must have updated a little bit before you reviewed. Well, I'm sorry, once again, and… well, thanks for reviewing anyways!

**Ttinuhpfanforever: **thnx for the heads up.. LoL… another word to expand my colorful vocabulary! (most of the time I use the thesaurus for that) Yayness!

**Ravenrockstheworld: **I gots bad news in the next chappie… but don't worry!J

**Samanthe2121: **she does… don't worry 'bout it, I got it under control (yeah, rite!)

**Suckatwriting: **ME TOO! I love happy endings! We have so much in common! Hehe… he…


	6. Bad News

Chapter 6: Bad News

* * *

I know that might sound like a chapter title, but it's more of a title for a super important Author's Note. And trust me, I wouldn't just take up a whole chapter just for nothing. This is super important. Well, I bet you wanna know the bad news now, right?

These are the bad news:

This summer… I am going to Mexico. Yay! Yeah, yay for me but not for you!

After going to Mexico, I'll be going to StuCo camp.

The trip to Mexico will be 2 WEEKS LONG! And it will be from July 2 to July 14/15.

The trip to camp will be a five days long, so we'll round it to a week. From July 17 to July 22.

So to wrap it all up for you, I won't be here for three ( WOW! 3! If you do the math right, 2 + 1 3 :Didn't know I had it in me, I'm so proud of myself: ) weeks, which won't allow me to update much on my story.

* * *

To: Terra 

From: Tinytiny

My bad! I messed up. The first time you reviewed I thought you were asking me why I wasn't putting you in any of the other chapters, I thought that I had forgotten you, and I didn't check if you had reviewed before your first one. And now, I realize that you were just asking if I was going to put you in the next chapter because that was your first review… I think. I hope that isn't as confusing as I thought it was! Well, anyways, I'm not a prep ( Think about it, are most preps really this nice? I wouldn't know, but I don't think so… ), I'm just kinda slow… ( Or always confused ¿., I don't know… whichever suits me best at this time. >. )

The Always Confused Person,

Tinytiny

* * *

To: Everyone who has good ideas 

From: Tinytiny

If you have a good idea for my story, please put it in your review, or mail it to me! My e-mail's in my profile.

Thanks much,

Tinytiny


End file.
